Jimmy's Got A Girlfriend
by enchantress646
Summary: Never cared for stuff rated G.... Anyway! This is just complete randomness on my part... but to summarize this AoR... Sirius and Remus (we're talking about them as students ^^) decide to get up and sing for all the students (to the embarrasment of James a


Jimmy's Got A Girlfriend A/N: Yoooooo!!! My first act of randomness so read carefully!!! Mmmmm... note   
to reader: You should be in a good mood to read this or else it'll probably be   
horribly stupid.. so don't come to this story with your melodrammatic outlook   
and totally flame me for not writing what _you_ want to read :p Otherwise for all   
you people who enjoy stuff like this, read on!!!! 

I love reviews but since this isn't a piece of work I'm using to prove my   
worthiness as a fanfic writer, I don't expect it. But if you enjoyed it, I'd   
love to hear from you! 

DISCLAIMER: Me own nada T_T waaaah!!! The song "Jimmy's Got A Girlfriend" is   
song by the country band The Wilkinsons. Lyrics located at end of the story! 

PS: Sorry if someone's OOC... I tried _really_ hard to prevent it... but...   
y'know... ^^; 

======================== 

**Jimmy's Got A Girlfriend**   
Presented To You By:   
Sirius Black & Remus Lupin 

The crowd of students in the Great Hall fell strangely silent when they saw   
Sirius Black, one of the members of the infamous Marauders (as they had come to   
call themselves) stand on top of the Gryffindor House table with a magical   
microphone in his hand. Whispers errupted at every table when another Marauder,   
Remus Lupin, also made his way up to stand beside his friend. 

" Testing... testing... Severus Snape is an ugly git... testing..." Sirius   
began, looking over the breakfast crowd, mischievous eyes glittering excitedly. 

"Ahem! Is this thing on? Yes? Hufflepuffs can you hear me down there? Yes?   
Good." Remus asked grinning lopsidedly at Sirius. "Beautiful Ladies, and Rival   
Gentlemen! My good friend Mr. Black and I, Remus Lupin, have come here today on   
this gorgeous morning to inform you of some very, very good news." 

"Dear god..." McGonagall moaned from her spot at the High Table, "Do they have   
to do this so early?? They could at least wait until after lunch..." 

Dumbledore's eyes danced behind half moon spectacles and motioned for the   
Gryffindor Head of House to remain seated. "They're not causing any damage   
yet... and I could use a little pick-me-up this morning." 

"Um... of course Headmaster..." 

"As my comrade Mr. Lupin has just stated we have come to inform you of a   
glorious occasion!! Our friends Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans have called their six   
year quarrel quits and are now a happy little couple!!!" Sirius gestured towards   
his tall messy haired friend and the red-head seated to the right of him. "Of   
course this means The Marauders will be working double shift to make your daily   
trips in the corridors just as exciting as they were when the two were throwing   
hexes and curses in a mad free for all." 

"But down to business-" His pale friend interrupted,"-to celebrate their union,   
Mr. Black and I have decided to sing a little good luck song for our favorite   
couple!" 

Both Sirius and Remus grinned evilly as they saw James' jaw drop and Lily turn a   
nice shade of rose pink. 

"Mr. Pettigrew, the music, if you please..." Sirius pointed to Peter (I had to   
include him the git) who in turn, pointed his wand and murmured an incantation   
(he'd been taught over and over the previous night until it was the only thing   
he could say) at a few pieces of paper filled with music notes. 

Sirius twirled his mic and smiled his trademark smile (ya know... that one that   
makes your knees feel weak ^^) and began to sing, "He's all dressed up buying   
flowers for the first time..." he looked over at Remus who followed in the   
background: "Oh oooooh..." 

Winking at the female population Sirius continued: " His broom's been pollished,   
shinin' like a new dime..." 

"Oh oooooh..." followed Remus, before he began on his own verse, walking slowly   
down the table (food automatically moving out of his path) looking at every   
Gryffindor girl with a shy smile, "There ain't no doubt, he's got a secret-" 

"Ain't no way he's gonna keep it!" replied Sirius suddenly next to Remus,   
grinning like mad towards James. 

Remus mimicked Sirius's evil grin, "Listen how the whole school's talkin!   
There'll all sayin..." 

And Sirius joined him as they began to enter the chorus... 

"Jimmy's got a girl-friend... We all know where he's been... Huggin' and a'   
kissin'..." Sirius put his arms around himself, imitating a hugg, and glancing   
out of the corner of his eye at Lily who was still red in the face, "Oh, Jimmy's   
got a girl-friend..." 

Sirius began to sway suggestively to the music, enjoying the effect it had on   
more then half the female population, "He's all torn up, from her lovin' and   
affection. And a boy's night out, these days is just out of the question..." 

Remus came walking down the other side of the table, hoping over a pile of   
pancakes as he sang, "They say he's out there and they just don't get it!" 

Sirius looked back at Remus giving him a fake shrug, replying: "That's just love   
and that boy's in it!" 

"Cupid's arrow done been shot, he didn't duck, now..."Remus looked back at   
Sirius and they headed towards the center of the table before begining the   
chorus. 

"Jimmy's got a girl-friend... We all know where he's been... Huggin' and a'   
kissin'... Oh Jimmy's got a girl-friend..." they both shot sinister grins   
at the other tables as some girls whistled their appreciation. 

Remus continued the song in his light tenor, "Lovestruck, starry-eyed, there's   
no if's or maybe's, that boy's gone girl crazy!" 

Sirius looked back and nodded in agreement before they broke into another   
chorus, "Jimmy's got a girl-friend... We all know where he's been... Huggin'   
and a' kissin'... Oh, Jimmy's got a girl-friend..." 

As the end of the song started to approach Sirius put the last of his energy   
into the vocals he had left to sing, "They say he's out there and they don't get   
it... Hey that's love, aaaah sweet love!" 

Then, simultaneously they sang separately:   
Remus: "Jimmy's got a girl Jimmy's got a girl..."   
Sirius: "He's got the girl, he's got the girl..." 

Then they added with a final flourish, "Jimmy's got a girl-friend..." 

Sirius's and Remus's hands connected and they took the last few seconds before the   
music ended to bow towards each table before they waved themselves out of the   
Great Hall. 

At the last minute, before the school could lose the moment, Sirius popped his   
head back inside and added "We're available for: Birthdays, Weddings,   
Anniversaries, Dinner Parties, and any gathering with free food. Just contact my   
manager!" 

======================== 

He's all dressed up   
Buying flowers for the first time   
His pick-up's polished   
Shining like a new dime   
There ain't no doubt he's got a secret   
Ain't no way he's gonna keep it   
Listen how the whole town's talking 

Jimmy's got a girlfriend   
We all know where he's been   
Hugging and a kissing   
Oh Jimmy's got a girlfriend 

He's all tore up   
From her lovin' and affection   
And a boy's night out   
These days is just out of the question   
They say he's out there and they don't get it   
But that's just love and that boy's in it   
Cupid's arrow's done been shot   
He didn't duck now 

Jimmy's got a girlfriend   
We all know where he's been   
Hugging and a kissing   
Oh Jimmy's got a girlfriend 

Lovestruck   
Starry eyed   
No if's or maybe's   
That boy's gone girl crazy   
Girl crazy, crazy 

Jimmy's got a girlfriend   
We all know where he's been   
He's been hugging and a kissing   
Oh Jimmy's got a girlfriend 

They say he's out there and they don't get it   
Jimmy's got a girlfriend   
Hey that's love, oh sweet love   
Jimmy's got a girlfriend   
He's got the girl, he's got the girl   
Jimmy's got a girlfriend 

var yvnContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001070geovisit();


End file.
